


when a tree falls

by SolarPanel



Category: EXO (Band), 우리 옆집에 EXO 가 산다 | EXO Next Door
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarPanel/pseuds/SolarPanel
Summary: Kyungsoo survives the war he was apart of but comes home with scars that will stay in his mind forever. Stuck with PTSD he finds someone that helps him not feel alone, when hes fixing himself.





	when a tree falls

Perhaps it was something completely different in Kyungsoos over powering mind, the nights that caused Kyungsoo to suffer in silence from the nightmares that came with his ptsd disorder simply for the fact he just couldn’t explain his exact feelings simply because he couldn’t reach that side of him that he’ll exactly know why he keeps things so hidden maybe it was his pride that held him down from telling anyone what happened those 2 years he was in active duty. Burdening someone else about what happened to you was something Kyungsoo couldn’t bring himself to do.

“Go to therapy” his best friend mentioned as he wrapped his small arm around his lover, Kyungsoo didn’t hate the idea so he agreed who knows what if his therapist can help him unravel who he is inside making Kyungsoo fully understand what he was going through completely instead of partially.

 

It was one of those nights heavy breathing echoed in the small bedroom Kyungsoo was sleeping in, the moon reflecting off the glass making a glare to come over the broken veteran, if he weren’t alone perhaps they’d see the unshed tears that fell from his scarred up face. The tears that represented something that reminded him of what had happened just one year ago he remembered the gun shots and the screaming that surrounded it he remembered watching his best friend get shot right in front of him and it ran chills up his spine it made him want to disappear on his bed at 3 in the morning.

The door to the small room that had his understanding to what he has was on the other side he examined the words “therapist” on the side of the white wooden door he knocked a small bit almost debating whether to go back home and just ignore his feelings but the man on the other side heard his doubt and spoke an audible

“Come in” causing Kyungsoo to glare at the door once more before opening the door, the knob felt similar it reminded him of the times he would go to physical therapy to get his broken arm into shape, the door knob reminded him that he was no longer an independent person that he was something someone would have to take care of and he hated it.

Kyungsoo was face to face with the jaw dropping beautiful man in front of him, he almost wanted to touch him but he fought back and kept his eyes on the pen that was writing his secluded thoughts onto paper

“So tell me Mr.D.O how are you feeling today?”

 

That was a broad question, especially coming from the fact that he himself didn’t know how he felt perhaps he can start from the recurring nightmares that brought him back to the day he nearly lost his life. Being shot in the head but surviving, or maybe he can start with the fear that comes with traffic and shooting ranges and airplanes. Kyungsoo had so much to say, but didn’t exactly know how to say it.

Kyungsoo was done with his first session it was a mixture of his fears and his past and what brought him here today. But it wasn’t much because pride was also a big part in being too prideful to say anything. He watched as his hand gracefully wrote across the yellow paper and in bold words ‘PTSD’ was shown in his cursive hand writing.

“I..” Was all Kyungsoo mustered out watching his therapist write something on a paper with a time and location as well as a date

“Going to group therapy will remind you and comfort you that you’re not alone in this” Kyungsoo just nodded as he bowed walking out of the room he’d soon get to know.

The circle wasn’t that big but it had a decent amount of people a guy with red hair was the loudest trying to make jokes and lighten the situation, another one had blonde hair he was the most beautiful he was the one who caught Kyungsoos attention he’s the one that kept to himself he was someone Kyungsoo couldn’t look away from. The other guy had brown hair he looked like a tiny deer that was scared of being hurt there were others too but they were the only ones he caught attention to. A few moments later a man with brown hair came into the room he looked friendly as if he’d baby talk everyone if they felt sad

“I’m Dr.Suho and I’ll be in charge of group therapy why don’t we go around the room say our names and why we’re here, get to know each other a bit, chanyeol why don’t you go first”

Chanyeol was the red head boy the overly energetic joke master who made a few of us even the quiet guy chuckle

“Im chanyeol, I’m 26 and im here for domestic violence, I escaped a long term relationship that nearly killed me”

Kyungsoos eyes widened as Chanyeol mentioned his past and why he was here, it was shocking that such a bright person was in so much pain for so long it made Kyungsoos stomach turn in anticipation for the next guy

“Im Sehun im 18, and im here for mild ptsd for getting into a severe car accident” he mumbled quietly he looked at the ground almost feeling embarrassed he was the youngest here his arms were scarred it had scratches coming from his elbow all the way to his arm his neck showing a deep scar from his chin to his shoulder and his face had dents that weren’t supposed to be there. He looked broken.

Kyungsoos eyes landed on the breath taking guy that made him look earlier he was up next

“Im Jongin. 23 years old, and im here for drug abuse” that was it that’s all he said and he retreated back into his seat as if the world was going to swallow him whole. Kyungsoo looked at him from afar his arms were bumpy as his neck had a large rash as if hes been scratching, the shaking was noticeable too he looked so perfect but yet so broken it hurt Kyungsoo

After a few people it was Kyungsoos turn, he stood up and eyed every person who looked at him every person but Jongin, Kyungsoo rubbed his hands together making him gulp softly

“Im Kyungsoo, 24 years old and i have PTSD from the army,” Sehun watched as his eyes widened, Kyungsoo could hear some inaudible whispering his knees went weak as he sat down before they gave out hoping the next person would just speak thankfully someone did. 

Kyungsoo wasn’t exactly sure what to think when he eyed the PTSD medication that sat perfectly on his kitchen table, the fact he had ptsd never set in for him in fact its been over a week and he still can’t process the fact he had it even though he pretty much already knew the sense of conformation made him doubt and surprise himself. 

The knock that surfaced on the front door made Kyungsoo snap his head to the door his heart race into his chest his throat itching from the panic in the pit of his stomach that he can feel rise to the top; and before he knew it the memories of that day came front service in his mind and he was forced to think about it he couldn’t over look it nor could he breathe and think about something else. 

“fire!” he heard someone from his team yell, Kyungsoo had his back pressed up against a turned over tank that had just burned out his heart was pounding inside his chest making his fingertips tingle he could feel the butterflies in the pit of his stomach turn. BOOM. three bodies that belonged to the men that trained with him in the past flew as a piece of rolled up paper as they landed lifeless on the group making Kyungsoo almost throw up if he was going to die too at least make it to where he died with dignity he stood up and grabbed his gun aiming for a man who had his head shifted away attempting to shoot someone else, Kyungsoo was so focused on it he didn’t notice the man who came up behind him “KYUNGSOO WATCH OUT” and before he could react the sound of a gun was shot through the sky, Kyungsoo for a second didn’t understand what had just happened when he fell forwards he could feel a wet substance spread on his face ‘BOOM’ another shot was heard pain radiating from his arm was fast it nearly made him feel the pain instantly, Kyungsoo reached for his gun but was too late as someone from his team shot the guy who shot kyungsoo the feeling of being unable to breathe was growing on him as if someone was pressing on his chest it was suffocating, “Hyung oh my gosh oh no please dont die okay?” he could hear the muffled crying from his best friend Baekhyun he eyed him and tried mumbling out an audible ‘what’ but nothing came out instead he coughed, Kyungsoo saw another guy walk up behind his best friend making him flail so he could give Baekhyun a heads up ‘ BOOM’ all Kyungsoo saw was his best friend fall ontop of him as Kyungsoos world fell black’ 

“kyungsoo” he heard someone scream from far away it was almost faint 

“KYUNGSOO” he heard it again but a bit closer 

“Its okay soo its okay just breathe just breathe” 

Kyungsoo was wrapped back into reality as his eyes fell on Kris his best friend tears were forming in the corners of Kyungsoos eyes making him sit up he didn’t notice the other person until after 

Jongin in all his glory 

Kyungsoo turned a beat red standing up nearly stumbling 

“Nothing happened” Kyungsoo mumbled walking into his room


End file.
